gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Santana Relationship
The Kurt-Santana Relationship, commonly known as Kurtana, is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. During the first season Santana bullies Kurt, as she does with most of New Directions, but they appear to have developed a friendship in the second half of Season Two and all of Season Three. Overview Over the past three seasons, Santana and Kurt haven't had a lot of interaction, especially in the first season, in which Santana would usually comment on Kurt's sexuality or make some other rude remark, though she does go with everyone else to defend Kurt from Karofsky and Azimio in Theatricality. They were both part of the Cheerios in Season One. In Season Two, Santana is seen upset when Kurt says he's transferring to Dalton Academy and was concerned over the competition, but she was happy when he returned. She is seen defending Kurt and Blaine from Karofsky in A Night of Neglect. Just after Somewhere Only We Know, she is heard saying "We love you" to Kurt when everyone is hugging him, showing her affection for him. He is also seen helping Santana pick out her dress for prom in Prom Queen. In Season Three, Santana has been seen with Kurt and some of the other New Directions in The Lima Bean and she is seen talking with Kurt in Michael. Kurt and Santana are then further bonded by their hatred of Sebastian, as Sebastian continues to manipulate various members of New Directions, especially Kurt, to get to Blaine or to make sure New Directions doesn't win or use their good ideas to triumph at Regionals. Episodes Season One Acafellas Santana and Quinn try to convince Mercedes that Kurt has a crush on her, and that Mercedes should ask him out. They both know that he is gay despite his efforts to stay in the closet but Mercedes is oblivious to his sexuality. Santana and Quinn convince her to ask him out because they want to stir up trouble in the glee club when he will reject her. The Power of Madonna Santana appears alongside Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany in Sue's remake video of Vogue. Later, Sue proposes that Kurt and Mercedes join The Cherrios because she wants to add music and athleticism. When they agreed that this would give them more opportunity, Kurt and Mercedes performed 4 Minutes with Santana, Brittany, and the remaining Cheerios. Theatricality Both of them dress up in Lady Gaga outfits and perform together in Bad Romance with the New Directions girls. When Kurt gets harassed severely by Azimio and Karofsky, all the members of the club, including Santana, rally behind him in support. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Kurt announces to Will and New Directions that there has been a growing popularity for the club to sing Brittany Spears, most of the club seems to support that idea, including Santana. However when Brittany says that she feels like her identity is stolen, Kurt questions her thought process, making Santana to speak up defending Brittany. Later, with Brittany's approval, Kurt tries to explain to Will to re-consider Britney. When Will turns him down strongly, Kurt explodes. After his outburst, Santana gives a look of shock, yet satisfaction. Grilled Cheesus Santana openly acknowledges and expresses condolences over hearing the news about Kurt's father's comatose state, and is beside Brittany when she gives him his report she did on heart attacks in crayon. They are also seen beside and touching each other during One of Us. Duets During the competition, Santana pairs with Mercedes to perform River Deep, Mountain High. After that, Kurt is seen in the background giving a massive applause while making a giant circle. After Kurt drops Sam as a duet partner, Kurt decides to perform a solo piece for the competition where it is meant to embrace both sides, and that sometimes you'll always be alone when you're different. Santana comes back saying that this is just "vocal masturbation," but Kurt replies pointing directly to Santana saying "watch and learn". He then performs Le Jazz Hot in the auditorium, where he receives a standing ovation from all the members, including Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show When Kurt didn't want to play Dr. Frank-n-Furter because of the fishnets and lipstick, Santana quickly made a slight jab by asking whether those were out of style. Furt Santana, along with the other members of The New Directions, were all involved in the wedding of Burt and Carol. Santana was also upset when Kurt admitted that he was leaving McKinley and transferring to Dalton when Karofsky was allowed back to school. A Night of Neglect When both Blaine and Kurt come out to support New Directions, they both encounter Karofsky at the same event and an argument starts. Santana notices this and intervenes by defending Blaine and Kurt, and insulting Karofsky. Born This Way Wanting to win the title of Prom Queen badly, Santana realized that the best way to do that was to win the battle between Karofsky and Kurt, and get Kurt to transfer back to McKinely again. She threatens to tell the whole school about Karofsky's sexuality, unless he promises to make amends with both Kurt and New Directions. She and Dave also form The Bully Whips, a club designed to protect students from bullies. By achieving this, Kurt comes back to the school and joins Glee Club, a sight that Santana is happy to see. Kurt sings'' As If We Never Said Goodbye'' to the club to represent how he has missed all of them very much, and in the end, receives a standing ovation from the group. She is also seen in the flash mob dance to Barbra Streisand after Kurt tricks Rachel to come to the mall and talk about her insecurities. Prom Queen Some of the female members of New Directions, including Santana are trying on dresses for prom, and Kurt is brought along because he has such a strong approval rating. After showing her red dress, Santana pulls Kurt aside for a small talk about what was supposed to be about fashion turned into protection for him and Blaine at the prom, which Kurt didn't seem to agree that they needed. At the prom, Dave was crowned prom king and Kurt was crowned prom queen in a write in ballot, which humiliated him, causing him to run crying. This also caused Santana to have the same reaction, but for feeling humiliated over having her date winning and not her. Brittany, there to console her, tells her that she needs to stay strong for Kurt, because at this time, he needs it more than ever. When Kurt accepts the crown to prove he's not afraid, Santana and Mercedes join together to perform Dancing Queen for the King and Queen. Funeral When Jesse St. James returns, he insists that to win Nationals, New Directions needs to have a strong soloist, and that members of the club should audition, with Mr. Schuester and Jesse being the judges. Kurt and Santana take this opportunity to compete for that spot, along with Mercedes and Rachel. At the auditions, Santana sings Back to Black and Kurt sings Some People, both receiving critical comments by Jesse. Although they both agree that "Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks," there are series of backtalk about each other, all confident that they were better. In the end, Will claims that there is no winner and no solo song for the competition and that all four compliment one another. They also both participated at Jean's funeral and sing Pure Imagination. Season Three Asian F Although most likely as a favor to Brittany, Santana helps Kurt with his campaign for class president by placing posters that Brittany made around the school hallways. Mash Off After the dodgeball game of New Directions versus The Troubletones, Santana and The Troubletones gang up against Rory by bombarding him with dodgeballs, which gives him a bloody nose. Kurt and Finn step in to help Rory, and Kurt tells them at they're acting like bullies. This event helps Kurt create a platform for his candidacy for Class President by banning dodgeball at McKinely. I Kissed A Girl To help Santana embrace her sexuality, Kurt and Blaine perform Perfect to her. However in the end, she dismisses the performance. They also sing together in Constant Craving, a song that represents strength - Santana and her sexuality, Kurt and his loss for Class President and his NYADA application. Michael Santana and Kurt, along with Artie, Blaine and Rachel meet at The Lima Bean, where Sebastian overhears them talking about performing Michael at Regionals and starts the rivalry by "stealing" the New Directions' idea. Later during Bad, Sebastian slushies Blaine with rock salt, although originally intended for Kurt. Kurt announces to the club that Blaine's cornea is scratched and will need surgery, which fuels everyone's want for revenge. Santana walks past a classroom to find Kurt writing into a notebook. He tells her that he agrees with what Artie said about being the victims, and has accepted torment from many other people but refuses to take it from Sebastian. He shows her a list of ways he has to get back at him. Kurt says that after what he did to Blaine, he really wanted to hurt him but he can't. Santana says that she agrees that they can't hurt him but says that they will beat him, saying she'll bring back her angry side, Snix. Later, she goes to Dalton Academy and has a sing off with Sebastian. They both sing Smooth Criminal. ''Santana, desperate to get revenge on Sebastian for Kurt, pushes Sebastian to answer what he put in the slushie. He says he put rocksalt in the slushy that hit Blaine before he slushies Santana. Santana hurries New Directions into the Choir room before Mr. Schue will notice and tells them that she found out that Sebastian put rock salt in the slushie and recorded him telling her, and that they should give it to the police. Kurt then tells her that they can't give do it as he may get kicked out of school, and that they don't have time to go after haters, just like Michael. He tells the group that he has an idea to teach them a lesson, which everyone is open for, although Santana is still upset she went through all that work for Kurt to reject her plan. They invite The Warblers to the auditorium, where Kurt, Santana, and That New Directions perform ''Black or White, ''to show them what Michael is all about. During the number, all the Warblers, expect for Sebastian, get up and dance with the New Directions. At the end, Santana tells Sebastian that she could call the cops or his headmaster and have him kicked out of school and possibly arrested for what he did to Blaine. She pulls out the tape of him admitting to tampering with the slushie, and Kurt gives him the tape telling him, that him not being at Regionals will ruin the joy of beating him. Goodbye During Kurt's final song, ''I'll Remember, Santana sings along with him and the rest of New Directions. Later, during Santana's reflection about her talent, she considers herself just as talented as "Lady Hummel". Santana and Kurt are also hanging together in the halls with Mercedes and Mike, talking and laughing when Quinn walks by - and both wave - during her look-back at McKinley. They are also standing beside each other during the graduation ceremony, in which, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel graduate and receive their diplomas. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Santana along with the rest of New Directions (including Will and Emma) say goodbye to Rachel as they send her off on her way to New York. Season Four The Break-Up While doing with laundry with Brittany, Santana talks to her about Kurt's new job in New York at Vogue.com saying, "I mean, I’m not jealous, I just think that it’s insane that all Porcelain had to do to get an internship with Vogue.com was take photos of every ridiculous outfit he’s ever paired with a Cossack hat and a see-through raincoat and then show up at an interview where he is lauded as a visionary because his jodhpurs happened to match his riding crop”. Naked Santana mentions that Kurt called her and Quinn to make an emergency intervention for Rachel. Diva Before their interaction in Diva, Brittany gives Santana tips to move on with new people like Kurt and Rachel did in New York, inspiring her to decide upon her next move. Santana decides to move to New York and knocks on the door of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Kurt opens the door and both he and Rachel are surprised and shocked to see Santana there. When he asks what she's doing here, she walks in and announces that she's moving in. Girls (and Boys) on Film It's a snow day in New York and Santana and Kurt are stranded inside their room with Rachel and Adam. Santana admits in her voice over that she is silently getting a bit crazy being stuck in that room with a bunch of musical theatre queens, and then listens to Kurt try to talk in a British accent. She then starts asking questions about Adam's background, but then starts getting curious about the situation between Adam and Kurt. She mentions the wedding, and how he and Blaine really went at it together, and immediately shuts her down. He also mentions that they are letting him stay with them rent free. Santana then starts attacking Rachel's weight and she explodes. Kurt tries to calm them down and asks Santana if she's chosen a DVD from their collection. She does, and from the three she picked, singles out "Rosemary's Baby" as Kurts. Kurt suggest they watch "Moulin Rouge," and while everyone else is game, Santana gives him her classic "are you serious" look. During the movie, Kurt goes into a fantasy dream with him and Blaine on the roof in a romantic setting singing Come What May. From this, Kurt starts to cry. Everyone then starts to notice as he tries to pass it off that they're from his non-existant contacts. However Santana calls him out, asking/implying that the real reason is that he would talk about how that song would be sung at his and Blaine's wedding and Kurt again gets embrassed and awkward. She says that Kurt considered singing this song more intimate then sex, and Kurt tries to change topics. Santana then changes the subject and talks about psycho Brody, which intrigues Kurt. She admits that she found tons of cash while she was rummaging through all their stuff. When hearing this, Kurt and Rachel get a bit upset hearing that Santana went through all their stuff as an invasion of privacy and unexceptable. She brushes it off and gets to the point, that she thinks Brody is a drug dealer, something that Rachel and Kurt don't seem to fully agree by the judgement on their faces. The snow is still going down and the four of them are still stuck inside. Kurt suggests they finish the movie - since Santana paused it. Santana doesn't want to finish, but is out voted 3-1. Santana brings up the drug dealing Brody hypothesis and Rachel decides to prove he's innocent by calling him. During the phone call, Santana is in the back acting out various drug users actions and Kurt brushes it off with a massive smirk of amusement on his face. At the end of the call, Kurt whispers to her that he agrees with her that he is drug dealer. She also makes a snide comment about Kurt during her private conversation with Rachel. She found the pregnacy test, and says mentions unless "Lady Hummel" was a lady along, the test has to be Rachel's. Trivia *Both are gay characters. *Both were on the Cheerios on Season One. *It can be assumed that when they feel their feelings and/or emotions are being threatened, they usually put on a cold, feisty front. *Both used to be rivals with Rachel and ended up being very good friends with her, or in Kurt's case, best friends. *Both have kissed Brittany. *Both have had "beards" to hide their sexual orientation. Kurt's beard was Tina (Preggers) and Brittany (Home); Santana's beard was Dave Karofsky (from Born This Way to Prom Queen). *As of Diva, they live with Rachel in New York. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''More Than a Woman'' by Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Related Songs *''Vogue'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Dancing Queen'' by ABBA. (Prom Queen) *''Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' by Blondie/Pat Benatar. (Mash Off) *''Perfect'' by P!nk. (I Kissed a Girl) Gallery Kurtana1.jpg Kurtana.jpg kurtananon.jpg tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif ccccvfb.jpg efbfgb.jpg f.jpg tumblr_lkwn9f7A4A1qeh5kto1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h40m33s186.png gkn l.png huby.jpg j.png k&s.jpg tumblr_l97d93HLBu1qc0800o1_500.png tumblr_ll3rcpwKvj1qhz7wbo1_500.png 409455_306537792730971_225527807498637_957458_1802868434_n_thumb.jpg glee303img8.jpg gleewhitney10.jpg howwilliknow.jpg imagesfghnbvcdfgh.jpg tumblr_kqz08iDAaO1qzf1nuo1_r1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-01-12h57m59s18.png Zrhodes_-_kurt_glossing_santana's_lips.jpg tumblr_m2qkehj2Li1qjpvjf_frame2.jpg tumblr_lyhnf9ErCU1qfcdl6o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png worst-santana-glorified-the-fact-she-taped-a-recorder-under-her-sideboob-not-once-but-twice.jpg tumblr_lxlk8iGFzb1qapg62o1_500_large.jpg 3x10_kurtana.gif 3x11_kurtana.gif 3x11kurtana.gif 1_lolkurtana.gif Thetrio.gif Goodbye1 kurtana.gif goodbye_kurtana.gif michael_kurtana.gif|Kurtana! :D promqueen.gif kurtannaDontStopBelevin'.jpg kurtana-gays.jpg Santanarunthewouldgif.gif 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg Santanaruntheworld.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo7_250.gif tumblr_m4y6hbS5eb1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_m5ds6ayCeA1r0he3e.gif tumblr_m5es14bJCi1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho6_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho7_250.gif tumblr_m62z62g4rE1rw63deo1_500.gif tumblr_m68m8sxrPx1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif KurtanaBW.gif Heyaandchris.gif 2_lolkurtana.gif Tumblr lyp6yo1O9O1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3_250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo2_250.gif tumblr_ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo3_r3_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o3_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o4_250.gif tumblr_mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o8_250.gif tumblr_mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif BEoeJ1iCAAIJnXn.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o1 250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo1_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo2_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo3_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo4_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo5_250.gif tumblr_mjbunhGyQl1rmrnujo6_250.gif |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships